


Junior

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne and Jussi Staley [2]
Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Het, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jussi gets sick shortly after they both get out of rehab and start their lives. What could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Layne opened his eyes and blinked them into focus. He could hear the birds chirping outside and the faint noise of traffic. He slowly stretched and yawned, turning over to see his beautiful wife sleeping beside him.

He smiled to himself as he reached over, smoothing some of her hair out of her face as she slept soundly. He couldn't resist leaning over and pressing a kiss to her lips. She stirred lightly in her sleep, turning her face towards Layne, still sound asleep.

Layne sighed and smiled as he looked at her. He still couldn't believe how the past year had been.

He had went to rehab, for one final attempt to kick his nasty drug habit. He was only doing it because his sister had been very upset about the way he was living, and he still had an ounce of guilt within him. But a few months after he had went to this upscale rehab...he had met Jussi. They clicked like peas in a pod. It was a rocky road along the way, Jussi had alot of doubts about being with Layne because she hated herself...but things worked out.

Jussi was doing _way_ better than she was in rehab. They fell in love in rehab, and became each other's rock. Layne finished rehab and got clean. He couldn't believe it. 

He was clean, and he was here, sharing an apartment with this wonderful woman who loved him and whom he loved. He never thought he would get his shit together.

But he did for her.

Things had happened so fast. One minute he was fucking her in rehab, the next minute he was being cleared. She wasn't even done with her program but they didn't care. Their love for each other was stronger than the drugs. He knew she would be okay. She still had therapy once a month. He had pulled her out of rehab once he got out, and they had came home to live with Layne's sister until they got it together.

Layne had gutted out his condo and sold it and the two moved into this apartment. Layne was so glad when they were finally able to live alone together.

They had been out of rehab for 2 months and their lives were damn near perfect. Every morning when Layne woke up he always thought about how lucky he was to have such a wonderful wife.

She was so nice to him. She came from nothing. She was a junkie stripper and she had nothing. From day 1 she had been nothing but nice to Layne. She had no intention of using him. Their love was pure. She was in debt while in rehab and when she finally told Layne, he offered to pay it off. She was hesitant about it but he did it anyway, because he loved her. She wasn't out to see what she could get out of Layne, like other people in his life over the years.

Jussi was one of the most honest relationships he had ever been in. They got along so well and they could tell each other anything. Layne sighed and smiled. He loved her so much.

Layne sat up in bed, smiling with the intention of getting something cooking on the stove for them. As soon as he sat up, he furrowed his brows, feeling funny.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked over at Jussi, who was still sleeping soundly. Layne got up and stretched, shoving a hand down into his underwear and scratching himself as he walked out of their bedroom and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He stood there and pissed, a scowl still on his face. He felt nauseous. He flushed the toilet and looked at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his stomach, which was feeling funny. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. It felt dry. Layne thought about what he had eaten last night. He did have a few pistachios and perhaps that is what brought this on.

Layne splashed some water on his face, sighing as he looked in the medicine cupboard in the bathroom and found some pepto bismal. He fixed himself a dose and downed it, wiping his mouth and coming out of the bathroom.

He smiled when he looked over in Jussi's direction. She continued to sleep soundly. He made his way to the kitchen to begin cooking their breakfast.

* * *

Jussi walked into the kitchen, the smell of breakfast in the air. She smiled when she saw Layne standing over the stove, fixing hash browns. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. Layne looked over his shoulder at her.

"Hey babe? You up? Breakfast's almost done." Layne smiled.

"Okay." Jussi smiled.

Layne turned around and kissed her before Jussi walked back over to the table, sitting down and waiting for Layne to finish. She smiled at Layne as she watched him fix their plates and bring them to the table. Layne kissed her again before he started to eat, the smile never leaving his face.

"So what time is Oscar coming over here?" Jussi asked as she ate.

"Liz is dropping the little rascal off around noon." Layne smiled.

"Oh. Okay." Jussi smiled.

"He's such a little trouble maker. Liz said he hit some kid in the park the other day. She got into it with some woman...Greg had to literally drag her out of the park." Layne chuckled.

"Oh my god..." Jussi giggled.

"Yeah so. I suppose he'll cause trouble over here for a few hours. We get to give him back." Layne smiled.

"Yeah." Jussi said softly.

The two conversed idly and ate, and when they were done, Jussi cleaned up the kitchen and Layne retreated to the extra bedroom to make some art.

Jussi set out to clean the apartment. Noon came fast and before they knew it, there was a knock at the door.

Layne heard the knock from upstairs and he came out of the spare bedroom, going downstairs just as Jussi was answering the door.

"Hey!" He heard the two women say to each other at the same time.

Jussi stepped aside so Liz could come in. Liz was holding Oscar, who was looking around Layne's apartment curiously in Liz's arms.

"Hey Layne!" She smiled, setting Oscar down.

Oscar ran right over to the couch, taking their remote and flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Hey sis!" Layne smiled, hugging her.

Liz handed Layne Oscar's bag. 

"There's snacks in there he likes, and some of his favorite toys, and his blanket's in there when he needs to take a nap. I'll be back this evening to get him." Liz explained.

Layne nodded. Jussi meanwhile had taken a seat on the couch beside little Oscar, smiling at him shyly. She had never really been around little kids before. She didn't really know how to interact with him.

"Layne?" Liz asked.

"Huh?" Layne asked.

Liz sighed. "Listen, how long do you plan on waiting to tell mom that you're out of rehab...she's starting to call me on a weekly basis and she's asking about you a lot. I don't know how much longer I can keep lying to her. She's starting to get really annoying Layne. Don't you think you should just go ahead and call her? It's been nearly 2 months since you got out of rehab." Liz sighed.

"Liz...I'm just not ready yet. It's not the right time...It's gonna be soon. I appreciate you handling it for me. I promise, real soon. Just not now." Layne said softly.

"Soon. I'm going to hold you to that Layne. Well I'm gonna get going now. Bye Oscar! Have fun with Uncle Layne and Aunt Justine!" She replied, waving at her son.

Oscar stood up on the couch and turned around, facing Liz.

"Bye mommy!" He screamed.

Layne walked Liz to the door and waved as he watched her get in her car and leave. He closed the door and turned around, looking at Oscar and Jussi sitting on the couch. 

"Oscar is that what you wanna do all day is watch TV?" Layne asked playfully.

"Yeah!" Oscar exclaimed, looking over at Layne.

"You don't wanna go upstairs with me and draw?" Layne asked.

"No!" Oscar nearly screamed. 

Layne frowned slightly and then smirked, shaking his head. He walked over to Jussi and kissed her temple.

"I'm gonna be upstairs babe. Call me if you need anything." 

Jussi nodded and Layne disappeared up the stairs. Jussi looked over at Oscar, who was kicking his legs back and forth against the couch as he watched cartoons on the television.

Jussi smiled when Oscar giggled at the cartoon, pointing at the screen.

"So is this all you do all day is watch cartoons?" Jussi asked him, smiling lightly.

"No!" Oscar smiled, looking over at Jussi. "I like to play play-station! I like to eat!" 

"Oh...that's interesting I guess." Jussi smiled awkwardly, not really knowing what to say to the boy.

"Aunt Justine?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"My mommy says that Layne met you in retab. She says you and Layne use to do drugs." Oscar said bluntly.

Jussi raised her brows.

"Um...well..." She mumbled.

"Mommy says that grandma says that you're a filthy little whore who is out to get Uncle Layne's money." Oscar said innocently.

"What?" Jussi asked, brows furrowed, feeling a lump in her throat.

"Mommy said that grandma also said that Uncle Layne loves to see women who have nothing to offer him." Oscar revealed, an innocent gleam in his eyes.

Jussi stared at little Oscar for a moment before she looked towards the stairs.

"Layne!"

* * *

_Later that evening_

"Oscar! No! Put that back! That's not a toy!" Layne screamed at his bad ass nephew as Oscar grabbed a clay vase he had made years ago off of the TV stand.

Layne chased Oscar around the living room as Oscar giggled, running with it.

"Oscar I'm serious! Put it down! I'm going to tell your mom! She's going to whoop you!" Layne exclaimed.

Oscar didn't listen as he continued to run around with Layne's clay creation. Eventually Oscar ran into the coffee table, dropping the clay creation and it shattered on the floor.

Oscar started to cry as he stood there and Layne came over.

"OSCAR! Look what you did! That was priceless to me!" Layne frowned, grabbing Oscar's wrist and yanking him back. 

Layne got on his knees as Oscar stood there crying loudly. Layne picked up the peices of his clay creation and set them on the table, in hopes he could maybe glue it back together.

"Why are you such a bad kid!? Why can't you just sit there and watch TV or play games like a normal kid! Why do you have to put your hands on things that are not yours!?" Layne frowned at his nephew.

"I want my mommy!" Oscar began to cry.

Layne was about to open his mouth again but suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil!" He said angrily to his nephew.

He got up and opened the door, frowning as Liz stood there, smiling. Her smile faded as she walked into the apartment.

"What's going on?" She asked, brows furrowed as Oscar was still crying and he rushed over to his mom, hugging her legs.

"Liz he was doing so well at first...and then he started being bad. He's been into everything...he just broke one of my art pieces...Liz this kid is a handful! He's always on the go!" Layne exclaimed.

"Oscar! Did you break Uncle Layne's art!?" Liz scolded her son.

"I didn't mean to mommy!" Oscar cried.

"Apologize to Layne! Now!" Liz frowned.

"I'm sorry." Oscar mumbled, holding on to his mom.

"That kid has a mouth on him too Liz!" Layne sighed.

"...I know...sorry about that...he picks up on everything Layne. We usually pop him when he gets like that. Anything else happen? Where's Justine?" Liz asked.

"Nah...he didn't start being bad until like 2 hours ago. He was really good before that. Jussi's laying down. She ain't feeling so well." Layne replied.

"Oh...well I hope it wasn't Oscar's fault!" Liz smiled.

"Nah. Her stomach's bothering her. Not sure what that's about. We're probably going to the doctor tomorrow." Layne replied.

"Oh...well I hope everything is okay." Liz smiled.

Layne handed her Oscar's bag.

"Thanks for watching him today. You guys are a lifesaver." She smiled.

"No problem. Anytime..." Layne smiled.

"We're gonna get going." Liz replied.

Layne kneeled down and looked at Oscar.

"See ya later rascal. I still love ya even though you broke my clay art." Layne smiled.

Oscar pouted and gave his uncle a hug before attaching back to his mother. Layne stood up and gave Liz a hug and walked them to the door, watching them as they got in their car and drove off.

He sighed, closing the door behind him and looking around. His nephew was a handful!

He made his way upstairs to check on Jussi. He was on his way to their bedroom and he saw the bathroom light on under the crack of the door. He walked into their bedroom and began to get more comfortable, slipping into some pajama pants. He laid on the bed waiting for Jussi.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he heard a toilet flush and he heard the door open. She sulked in the room, looking pale and tired.

"Babe? Everything alright?" Layne asked as she climbed into the bed.

She was wearing one of his t shirts.

"No...I feel really bad Layne...I'm throwing up. I've thrown up like 2 times already." Jussi sighed, holding her forehead.

"Babe I'm sorry. We'll find out what's going on when you go to the doctor tomorrow. You probably have some kind of bug or something. They'll give you something to knock it right out." Layne smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What if this is effects of my drug use...and its just starting to affect me?" Jussi sighed, worried.

"Babe...no that's not it. It's just a bug. Maybe we need to start shopping at another grocery store or something. It's just a bug that's going to pass, and you're going to be okay." Layne spoke positively.

"I hope so. I hate feeling like this. I feel so...blah..." Jussi sighed, nuzzling her face into Layne's neck.

They laid in bed together and Layne lightly rubbed her stomach until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead.

He was secretly worried that this had something to do with her past drug use too. He prayed it didn't, but he had a bad feeling. He couldn't help but feel bad. Every time something perfect happened to him, there was always shit accompanied with it.

He could never be perfectly happy.

Layne spooned Jussi as she slept, holding her and hoping she would be better in the morning.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jussi's heart was racing. She was so confused about what was going on with her. She felt like she didn't really know how her own body worked. She prayed that this was nothing serious like cancer or something. They just had to wait for this stupid pregnancy test to come back negative and then they could figure this out.

The next morning when Layne woke up, Jussi was no better. She was not in the bed with him when he woke up and he went to the bathroom to see her hovered over the toilet.

"Babe! What's wrong!" Layne said worriedly, rushing into the small bathroom, leaning down and putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at Layne, a pained look on her face.

"I feel like shit Layne..." Jussi sighed, resting her head on the toilet seat.

"How long have you been up?" Layne asked, running his hand through his messy curls.

"I don't know, since 7 o'clock I guess. My stomach feels weird...I feel nauseous. What time is my doctor's appointment again?" Jussi asked, sniffling as she lifted her head again to look at Layne.

"It's around 10 babe...another hour...do you think you can keep anything down? You need to eat before you go. What about saltines and water?" Layne asked.

"Yeah. I could try that I guess." Jussi said softly, standing up shakily.

Layne sighed and embraced her, burying his face into her shoulder. He turned his head about to kiss her but she pulled away.

"No Layne...my mouth's pukey..." She sighed.

Layne pouted and kissed her cheek.

"Let's get around and get ready. We'll find out what's going on soon enough. I hate seeing you like this..." Layne sighed.

"I hate feeling like this." Jussi smiled a little.

Layne left out and Jussi got around to taking her shower and cleaning up first.

Layne sat on the bed as he waited for Jussi to be finished in the bathroom. He sighed, putting his head in his hands for a moment. He hoped this was just a bug and nothing serious. She seemed to have gotten worse.

Layne wondered if something was going around. He remembered the previous morning he had felt a little queasy as well. He wouldn't tell Jussi about it, there was no need to worry her right now when she wasn't feeling good.

* * *

Layne steered the firebird with one hand, the other holding Jussi's hand. He watched the road as he pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it.

Jussi leaned her head against the window, sighing and trying not to think about the queasy feeling she had. She had barely kept the crackers and water down.

"You're really beautiful this morning babe." Layne smiled, squeezing her hand lightly.

She looked over in Layne's direction, a weak smirk on her face.

"Yeah right. I don't feel pretty." Jussi sighed.

"You're always beautiful to me. No matter what." Layne sighed. 

Jussi smiled and looked out the window again. It only took a about 20 minutes to get to Jussi's primary care doctor's office since they already lived in town.

They arrived right on time and Layne kept his arm around Jussi as they went inside and she checked in, filling out paperwork and showing proof of insurance. 

The pair sat in the waiting room quietly, Jussi leaned against Layne as they waited patiently to be called to an examining room. It wasn't long before Jussi's name was called. Layne held her hand as he led her in the back and a nurse took her vitals and her weight and then they were led back to an examining room to wait for Jussi's doctor to come in.

Layne couldn't resist kissing Jussi as they waited. They sat side by side in two chairs that were in there. Layne smirked as he leaned over, pressing his lips to hers, pecking her lips softly and continuously. He smirked as he placed kisses all over her face, keeping his nose pressed to hers.

As they pulled away, there was a knock at the door and both people jumped. Jussi's doctor walked in and greeted them, looking at Jussi's paperwork. A nurse came in behind him, standing around.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Staley. Justine, I see here that you haven't been feeling well." The doctor began, jumping right into business.

Layne sat quietly as Justine answered the man.

"Yes that's correct. I feel horrible." She sighed.

"Come and sit on the examining table, let me listen to your heartbeat." He replied.

Jussi stood up and did what the doctor said. Layne kept his hands on his knees as he watched the doctor put his stethoscope on his wife. 

Layne couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the close proximity the doctor had to his wife. The doctor talked to Jussi as he pressed the stethoscope to her chest and back.

"So tell me what's been going on with you." He replied.

"Um...well...I've been feeling nauseated alot lately." Jussi began.

"I see...when would you say this began?" The doctor asked.

"Um...like just a few days ago. I've been throwing up...and it seems like certain foods I just can't keep down." Jussi sighed.

"Okay. Anything else going on?" He asked.

Jussi's face tinged red and she glanced over in Layne's direction, shoulders shrugged. Layne furrowed his brows slightly, gripping his knees.

"Well um...sometimes my boobs hurt...and I haven't had my period in a couple of months...and it seems like I'm always having to pee...more than usual...it's weird...I'm worried that something is going on in my stomach. My stomach feels weird...I worry that this has something to do with my past drug use. I just got out of rehab a few months ago. Just this time last year, I was addicted to herion..." Jussi trailed off.

Layne gasped, leaning forward in his seat. Jussi hadn't told him about all those other symptoms! Layne sighed shakily...shifting in his seat, wringing his hands together.

"Well Justine..lay back on the table please...let me feel on your stomach." The doctor replied.

Jussi furrowed her brows and laid back on the examining table, lifting her shirt. She jumped when she felt the doctor's cold hands touch her stomach.

Layne frowned slightly, watching as the doctor put his hands on his wife. He sighed, biting his lip as he watched the doctor feel on her stomach.

"Okay, sit back up please." The doctor replied, writing stuff down on his clipboard.

"Justine, Mr. Staley, let me ask you two a question, I'm going to assume that you two are sexually active, correct?" He smirked.

Layne frowned, a little offended at the question. Jussi spoke up first before Layne could speak.

"Well...yeah." Jussi trailed off.

"Do you use any form of protection...birth control...condoms...anything at all?" The doctor asked.

Jussi and Layne looked at each other. Jussi looked back at the doctor.

"Well...no..." She replied.

"May we give you a pregnancy test to rule out pregnancy?" The doctor asked.

Layne's eyes widened and his heart rate picked up. Pregnancy? Fucking pregnancy? What the fuck?

"Pregnancy? Um...I guess...but I don't see how that's possible...I was told in rehab that I would probably never be able to carry a baby because of my extensive drug use. I mean, I was doing this stuff for years...and it was really bad before I got clean." Jussi rambled.

"Well Justine, I suggest you let us give you the test to rule it out. With all of your symptoms...this is what I'm thinking is going on with you. Your stomach does feel a little hard. I'd just like to rule this out before I move forward with anything else."

Jussi furrowed her brows, looking over at Layne for all the answers.

"Just go ahead and do it babe..." Layne said softly.

Jussi looked at the doctor and nodded.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Okay the nurse here is going to set you up, and we should have the results in a few minutes, and I'll be back in the room to share the results with you, and we'll go from there." The doctor replied.

"Okay." Jussi said softly.

Once the nurse and the doctor left out, Jussi jumped off of the examining table and Layne stood up and she ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him. Layne kissed her and they looked at each other as he pulled away.

"I can't be pregnant...the doctors at the rehab place told me that I wouldn't be able to carry a child because of my drug use..." Jussi replied.

"I know...I was told that my sperm count is low from all the drugs I've done..and that if I ever wanted to try to have a kid I'd have to get on all these medications and shit." Layne replied, brows furrowed.

"That test's gonna come back negative. I don't think I can even get pregnant...I mean if I could...it would have happened a long time ago..." Jussi rambled, looking into space.

"We'll see." Layne sighed, kissing her cheek.

Suddenly as they were standing there hugging, the nurse came back in.

"Justine, here is a cup. Please go to the bathroom and tinkle in this and bring it back." She instructed. 

Layne sat back down as Jussi turned around and took the cup, looking back at Layne hesitantly before walking out of the room. Layne sat in there quietly as the nurse stood at the computer, typing stuff on it.

Layne scratched his head, brows furrowed as he stared into space. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Jussi. 

Nearly 15 minutes later, she sulked back into the room, handing the cup of her urine to the nurse. The nurse took it and walked out.

Jussi sat back in the chair beside Layne, staring down at the floor. Layne smiled and leaned over, kissing her cheek.

"I'll be glad when this is over and we know what's going on. Fuck. Are you feeling alright?" Layne asked, holding her hands.

"Yeah...I still feel a little blah...but I'm alright for right now." Jussi sighed.

Jussi's heart was racing. She was so confused about what was going on with her. She felt like she didn't really know how her own body worked. She prayed that this was nothing serious like cancer or something. They just had to wait for this stupid pregnancy test to come back negative and then they could figure this out.

Layne squeezed Jussi's hand as they sat there, waiting for the nurse and the doctor to come back in. The minutes seemed like an eternity as they both sat there in the room, waiting. They could hear talking and laughter outside of the walls. Jussi sighed and leaned her head on Layne's shoulder, closing her eyes.

Layne's mind was racing. He hated seeing Jussi sick and he just wanted some answers. He wanted her to get back to her usual, happy and cheerful self as soon as possible.

They sat there in the quiet room, not speaking, for what seemed like an eternity. 

Finally, there was a knock at the door. Jussi sat up in her chair, clearing her throat. Layne tensed up as well, holding her hand tightly as the doctor and the nurse filed back in.

The doctor smiled as he came in, looking at his clipboard.

"Justine...we have the results of the pregnancy test..." He trailed off.

The doctor handed his clipboard to the nurse and he grabbed a third chair that was tucked away in a corner of the room and pulled it over to where Layne and Jussi were sitting.

Layne furrowed his brows as the doctor sat down, his hands pressed together, staring down at the floor.

Jussi had her brows furrowed to as the doctor looked up at them, smiling.

"Justine, the pregnancy test came back positive." The doctor began.

Jussi gasped, feeling her heart beating out of her chest.

"What? Positive? How? I don't understand. I was told..." She trailed off looking at Layne.

Layne stared at the doctor, a frown on his face, gripping Jussi's hand with the jaws of life.

"With this urine test we're able to figure out how far along you are. Justine, you're 4 months along." He replied.

Jussi pulled her hand out of Layne's death grip. She pulled her shirt up, looking at her stomach.

"But...but I don't look pregnant...my stomach doesn't feel like there's a human inside of it..it just feels..." Justine trailed off, shocked.

"Justine I know that you claim the doctors at the rehab center you attended told you you wouldn't be able to carry a child, but the results are right here. Sometimes these things just work out like this. The human body is an amazing thing. It's amazing what the human body can bounce back from. 

Now what are you looking to do here? Do you want to go through with this, or what?" The doctor asked.

Jussi looked down and then up at the doctor.

"Of course I want to go through with this!" She exclaimed a little loudly.

"Alright alright. Well do you have an OBGYN?" He asked.

Jussi bit her lip and shook her head.

"Well we'll refer you and get you right in so you can get checked out to make sure everything's going alright. I'm going to write you a prescription for prenatal vitamans and something to curve that pesky morning sickness. Congratulations. We'll get you all set up." The doctor replied.

He shook Jussi's hand and then Layne's. Layne was silent. Layne felt numb. He didn't know what to think. Was this a fucking dream?

The doctor left and the nurse was still in there, typing on the computer.

Layne was silent when she asked Jussi's preferences.

"Do you want a man or a woman?" The nurse asked.

"Doesn't matter." Jussi muttered.

The nurse typed some more, walked out, and came back in with an appointment card to an OBGYN for Jussi.

And just like that, the doctor's visit was over. Layne stood up shakily, still stunned when they walked out. They checked out and walked slowly to the firebird in the parking lot and got in the car.

Layne sat there for a minute, hands on the steering wheel, looking over at Jussi. Jussi looked at him, sighing shakily.

"Pregnant? I don't fucking believe it. There's no way. With all the fucking shit I did over the years? I fucking ruined my body. I was doing everything...I tried everything..." Layne frowned.

"Well it's definitely not anyone else's!" Jussi frowned, feeling irritated.

"No babe...I'm not saying it is...I know you wouldn't cheat on me...but like you said, you don't even look pregnant...I don't fucking believe this...we'll probably get in that other doctor's office and they'll tell us it was all a mistake. The test read wrong or something." Layne replied.

"Probably." Jussi sighed, looking out of the window.

"I got an idea." Layne replied.

"What's that?" Jussi asked.

"Let's go to the drug store, and get some pregnancy tests and see what they say." Layne replied.

"Alright." Jussi sighed.

Layne started the car and they drove off.

* * *

Layne paced back and forth in the little hall, upstairs in their apartment. They had purchased 10 pregnancy tests. Jussi was in the bathroom currently testing all of them.

Layne was impatient as he paced around, heart racing. He stood in front of the bathroom door.

"Jussi babe? How's it going in there?" He asked.

"Nearly done...a few more minutes!" Jussi's muffled voice sounded.

Layne sighed shakily, going into the bedroom and sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around himself.

__  
There's no way she's pregnant. That test was a mistake. All of those take home tests are going to be negative. I bet some of them are faulty. Half will be positive, half will be negative. That means it's probably not true. We'll find out at this gynecologist next week.  


Layne thought to himself.

He rubbed his hands together, heart racing as he waited for Jussi to finish up.

"Layne! Come here!" Layne suddenly hear Jussi's voice.

Layne jumped up, walking out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. He stood in the doorway, looking at Jussi as she stood there, hand cupped over her mouth as she looked at all of the pregnancy tests laid out in a row on the counter.

"What is it babe?" Layne asked, coming in there and standing beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Layne...all of the tests...they came back positive..." Jussi said softly.

"What? You're fucking kidding! All of them!?" Layne exclaimed, bending down slightly to look at all of the sticks laid out on the counter.

His eyes trailed down each one, plus after plus after plus. He gasped, standing back up straight and looking at her.

"Jussi..." Layne trailed off, eyes wide as he looked at her.

"I know...maybe this _is_ real...maybe it is...4 months ago...I can't even remember how...I mean we fuck so much..." Jussi smiled, biting her lip as she looked up at Layne.

Layne stood there, staring at her, brows furrowed.

"Layne? Babe are you okay?" Jussi asked, slightly concerned at her silent husband.

"Pregnant. We're fucking pregnant...it has to be true...all of those tests are positive...and they were the most expensive ones at the store...babe...we're pregnant..." Layne said softly as if he was trying to process this.

He reached his hand under Jussi's shirt and rubbed her stomach lightly.

"I just feel so stupid...that I didn't know. I mean...I've never been pregnant before...I just figured I could never carry a child...I was prepared to never be able to...I don't know what to think...I'm just shocked. I mean, I don't realy feel anything in my stomach...I think...I don't know...I'm confused..." Jussi rambled.

"Pregnant...we're having a baby. I can't believe it Justine...I still can't believe this is true..." Layne trailed off as he rubbed her stomach.

"All of these tests are positive babe...the urine test at the doctor's was positive...he even told me how far along I am..." Jussi trailed off.

Layne wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

"I don't wanna tell anyone...until we know for sure. Until we see that baby on an ultrasound or something. I don't want to ruin anything for us, get our hopes up." Layne sighed.

Jussi wrapped her arms around him as well and they stood there, embracing each other. After a few moments of silence, Jussi spoke again.

"So Layne, you want this?" Jussi asked hesitantly.

Layne pulled away, looking at her.

"What? Of course I want this Justine..." He smiled, cupping her face with his hands, kissing her.

"This is just...sort of unexpected...I mean. I feel like I'm not prepared for this. I feel like I'm not going to be a very good mother. I mean look at Oscar...I couldn't even control him...I had to call you downstairs. I couldn't handle him." Jussi sighed, feeling a lump in her throat.

"Babe..Oscar's a bad rascal any fucking way. Listen, I'm not prepared for this either...but we have time...5 months...if this thing is real...we'll have time to prepare...you'll be a great mother. You know what you didn't have...and you'll give this baby so much love...we'll figure this thing out together..." Layne sighed and smiled, kissing her hand.

"A baby...Layne I'm still stunned...I never thought I deserved any of this...I wonder if it's a boy or a girl..." Jussi mumbled.

"You deserve every fucking thing Justine. We deserve this. We fucking deserve this...with all of the shit we've been through. And I don't even care what the gender is...it's a baby...a baby we made. A baby that came from us." Layne sighed shakily, holding her hand against his face, nuzzling his cheek into it.

"This is all I ever wanted...was a child...The more I think about this...the more excited I get. Justine...I want this so bad...I want this so much...my own baby...I've always wanted to be a father. I gave up on that dream a long time ago...I wasn't meeting the right women...and I was always strung out...then in rehab I was told about all this shit I had to go through if I wanted to conceive...but it's happened anyway.

This is a fucking miracle Justine. This baby is our miracle...oh my god. We're going to have a family...our lives are going to be so perfect. I love this baby so much already and I don't even know anything about it yet.

You're the only person I would want to be the mother of my child...you're going to be a perfect and beautiful mother. I can't wait to see you holding the baby...making the baby smile....

I can't wait to hold my baby in my arms..."

Jussi smiled as Layne spoke such beautiful words to her. Layne choked up, burying his face into Jussi's shoulder, his shoulders shaking as he began to sob.

Jussi smiled, rubbing up and down Layne's back lightly.

"I love you so much..." Layne sobbed, turning his head and nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Babe...I love you too..." Jussi smiled, feeling a lump in her throat at the sound of Layne's crying.

Layne finally pulled away, sniffling, eyes red and tear stained, smiling at Jussi.

"We're going to be the best parents ever to the baby. The baby is going to have a perfect life. I'm going to show him so much love...unlike my father did me..." Layne sniffled, rubbing Jussi's stomach.

"Layne babe...you're getting too excited. Calm down some...we haven't even been to the gynecologist appointment yet. Don't get too excited yet. We're not sure what's going on yet. I mean I'm 4 months along and I had no idea..." Jussi trailed off.

"Everything has to be okay! This baby has to be perfect...I just want this more than anything...starting a family with you...it would be the perfect fucking life. God I hope this baby is okay. I hope everything works out for us...I want a baby..." Layne sniffled, tears pouring down his face again.

"It will. It'll be fine...just try not to get too excited yet until we find out how everything is." Jussi smiled a little.

"I'll try." Layne sniffled, hugging her again and starting to cry again.

Jussi sighed and held onto Layne as he sobbed, tears of joy streaming down his face.

She wanted to be positive, but she wasn't sure. She wouldn't' believe this thing either, until she saw the actual ultrasound.

Layne was lying. Layne was excited. Layne wanted this so badly. Jussi prayed that everything was going normal. She couldn't take it to see Layne's heart shattered. He was so excited about the prospect of them having a baby together.

Jussi wasn't sure if she could handle this if the baby wasn't normal...or if the baby miscarried because of her past drug use. Jussi was scared. She didn't want to be like Layne and be all excited and be set up for disappointment.

Now she was scared. She felt pressured. If this baby didn't go to term...or something was seriously wrong with it, Layne would want to try again and again for another baby. Jussi wasn't sure she had the mental capacity to handle all of this.

Her whole life had been shit up until the point she met Layne. Layne had been the only good thing in her life. She was scared to tell him her feelings.

If she didn't want to give him another baby if this didn't work out, he'd surely hate her. He might not want to be with her anymore. Jussi started crying too with Layne in the bathroom.

She was crying because she was terrified.

This was going to change everything, no matter what happened.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layne and Jussi realize that this is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make this be as real as possible, did a bit of research on google. So if it's not really true to how the process of having a baby goes, I'm sorry, I've never had one, and anyway, use your imagination if it's not correct information, this is just fanfiction lol

Jussi awoke to the sound of light laughing and kissing noises. She felt a pair of lips touching her stomach, her cami pushed up slightly.

She turned her head, arching her back slightly as she yawned and stretched, her arms stretched out on either side of her. She finally turned her head and looked down to see Layne looking up at her, his eyes clear as crystal blue pools, a smirk on his face as he pressed his lips to her stomach, his hands roaming her skin.

"Babe what are you doing?" Jussi sighed, reaching down and running her fingers through his messy curls.

"Nothing...just kissing our baby." Layne smirked, sighing as he continued to press kisses all over her stomach, finally laying his head against it.

He nuzzled his nose into her stomach, hugging her torso as he lay on the bed lower than her, his feet hanging off the edge.

Jussi sighed, continuing to run her fingers through Layne's hair.

"Layne babe...I love you." Jussi smiled.

"I love you too...mommy." Layne said softly, tightening his grip on her and cuddling into her stomach.

Jussi stared down at Layne, brows furrowed slightly. She couldn't help but be worried in the back of her mind. Layne was getting too excited about this. They hadn't even been to the doctor yet and he was always touching her stomach, rubbing it, kissing it. All he was talking about was this baby.

Jussi still wasn't sure. She didn't want to get her hopes up and be set up for a big disappointment. She looked down to see Layne looking up at her again, a content smile on his face.

She smiled back at him, trying to put on a positive face.

* * *

_OBGYN_

Layne gasped and held Jussi's hand tight as she lay there on the examining table, in a hospital gown, the paper sheet over her lower body. Her legs were in the stirrups and the paper sheet was covering them. Her gown had been pulled up over her stomach, the nurse had applied the gel for the ultrasound and the doctor had pressed the transducer to her stomach.

Jussi's eyes widened and her mouth was agape, and Layne could feel all the blood pool to his feet as the two stood/laid there, looking at the screen as a black and white fetus came into view.

"Mr. and Mrs. Staley, there's definitely a baby in there." The doctor chuckled.

"Jussi...our baby...oh my god..." Layne smiled, looking from the screen to Jussi.

His grip on her hand was tight and he leaned down and kissed her cheek, then her lips when she turned her head.

The doctor studied the screen, speaking quietly and hurriedly to the nurse that was in there. Layne and Jussi could not keep their eyes off of the screen as the doctor pointed to it, speaking to the nurse.

Finally, he started talking to the couple as he pointed to the screen.

"Justine, judging from this image...you're 4 and a half months along. There's the head of the fetus, and that's a hand and fingers....and it's legs." The doctor began. "There's the heartbeat...and it's normal."

Layne whimpered lightly, brows furrowed, and kissed Jussi's cheek as they looked on.

"Everything looks good to me. There's one fetus, Your blood tests came back normal...and the baby looks healthy and normal. Just keep taking your prenatal vitamins, and no soda." The doctor replied.

Jussi nodded slowly, still in shock at the image on the screen. She could see the baby's little heartbeat and the baby was moving slightly.

She was at a loss for words.

"There's something else I see on here...would you two like to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked.

Before Jussi could even speak, Layne spoke up.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, smiling, causing the nurse and doctor to chuckle.

"Jussi...he knows the sex of our baby already!" Layne smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Huh? Oh yeah...what is it?" Jussi asked, smiling slightly.

The doctor pointed to an area on the screen.

"You see that right there? That's his testicles. It's a boy." The doctor smiled.

"A boy! Oh my god...a boy!" Layne exclaimed, kissing Jussi's cheek as they stared at the screen.

Jussi smiled as she studied the ultrasound picture. She looked over to see Layne smiling and sniffling, wiping his eyes.

"Aww is this you guy's first baby?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah." Jussi smiled.

"Well do you have any more questions? We'll wrap this up and set you up for your next appointment Justine. Congratulations, it's a normal, healthy looking boy." The doctor smiled.

Layne wrapped his arms around Jussi's shoulders, kissing her cheek. He was ecstatic with joy.

This felt like a dream. He couldn't believe this was real. Everything had been unloaded on them in one day.

Just a couple of weeks ago, they were living a quiet life, him making art, and Jussi trying to figure out something she could do in life that would make her feel fulfilled.

Now here they were, in this doctor's office, with the realization that they were having a baby. They were going to be parents...something that both people never thought they would accomplish due to their pasts.

Jussi was in shock. She didn't know what to say. The proof was on the ultrasound.

Everything was normal, the baby was normal, and it was a boy. Jussi felt numb as she lay there, as Layne held onto her, kissing her, still trying to process all of this. She was going to be a mother.

She was still learning to love herself, and she was going to be a mother.

* * *

Jussi stared at the black and white ultrasound photo of their baby boy as she sat in the passenger's side of the firebird. Layne was talking nonstop as he drove, sniffling and ecstatic.

"A boy...a little boy...my son...I can't believe this...I'm going to be a daddy...I'm so fucking happy. I fucking love you so much Jussi. I fucking love our life!" Layne exclaimed as he stared ahead at the road.

He laughed lightly, gripping the wheel and then it turned into a sob as his eyes pooled with tears as he drove. He reached up and wiped his eyes, sniffling and laughing and sobbing with joy.

"There's so many things we gotta do...so many decisions to make...Jussi...where do we even start?"

"Layne...calm down...just relax...we have 5 more months before he comes...we have plenty of time babe..." Jussi sighed, looking out of the window.

Layne glanced over at her and back at the road.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"What?" Jussi questioned.

"I asked are you happy? About the baby and all." Layne asked softly, sniffling.

"Of course I'm happy Layne." Jussi smiled.

"You're really quiet babe...nothing's wrong is it?" Layne asked softly.

"No...it's just...I mean I'm a little terrified at becoming a mother." Jussi replied, staring down at the picture of their son again.

"Justine, you are going to be the best mother ever. We'll buy a ton of books. I've never been a father before either..we're going to do this together. Don't act like you're alone babe. You're not, you've got me." Layne smiled, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah. You're right." Jussi smiled.

* * *

Jussi sat on the couch, watching Layne pacing back and forth, his cell phone pressed to his ear. The picture of their baby lay on the coffee table. Jussi couldn't help but rub her stomach as Layne paced back and forth.

She watched as Layne began to talk to his sister.

"Liz? Hey Liz! Are you busy right now? No? Listen, I've got something to tell you....yeah you aren't gonna believe this...maybe you are...okay. 

Well...lately Jussi hasn't been feeling good...and she went to the doctor. We got referred to an OBGYN sis...."

Jussi couldn't help but smile as Layne looked at her and pursed his lips, trying to contain his excitement. She loved the way his eyes sparkled. Layne shrugged his shoulders, a huge smile on his face as he continued to speak with his sister.

"No sis, nothing's seriously wrong it's just...Jussi's pregnant Liz." Layne finally said it.

Layne was silent on the phone, staring down at the floor as he paced around.

"Yeah. Pregnant. We already know the gender and everything....4 months almost 5...a boy....yeah...yeah I know. I know sis, I can't believe it either...thanks...Yeah...I'm so fucking happy. He's healthy, he's normal...I know, this was so unexpected...it's like we have to change the course of our lives now...yep, yep I know...uh huh...yeah, hold on."

Layne took the phone away from his ear and looked over at Jussi.

"She wants to talk to you." Layne smiled, beaming.

Jussi smiled and held her hand out and Layne came over and sat on the couch, handing Jussi his cell phone. He smiled as he watched Jussi talk, rubbing her stomach.

"Hello?" Jussi asked, smiling lightly.

"Justine? Hello honey! Layne just told me the good news! I'm so excited for you two! Another boy! There's too many boys in this family!" Liz giggled into the phone.

"Thanks." Jussi smiled quietly.

"So are you feeling the baby moving yet?" Liz asked excitedly.

"No, not yet. I'm not sure really." Jussi said shyly.

"Well it feels like a little flutter in your stomach! Trust me, you'll know when you feel it, and then it'll seem like he's moving all the time! I just...this news has really made my day. Layne is so happy! I'm just ecstatic hon! I'm going to be an aunt! Listen, if you need _anything_ , advice, support, anything, you just ask me and I'll do it for you. 

Both of you are very strong people, to bounce back from what you've both been through, and now you guys are having a baby! I'm just so happy! This is going to be a great experience for you both! Gosh the kids can be such little assholes at times, but they are so worth it!" Liz exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks, and yeah I'll do that." Jussi replied shyly.

She eventually handed the phone back to Layne and Layne jumped back up, pacing back and forth around the apartment living room again. 

"Liz? Yeah, I know. Uh huh...oh c'mon Liz...yeah. I know. I know sis. I'm gonna deal with that. Don't tell mom okay? I promise I'm going to deal with it. I know it's gotten out of hand...yeah. Okay! I promise. This week! I'll call you and let you know as soon as I do. Okay. Alright. Love you too. Bye!"

Layne hung up the phone and put it in his pocket, standing there and looking at Jussi, smiling.

"What was that about at the end?" Jussi asked.

"She's hounding me about calling my mom and telling her about all of this." Layne sighed.

"I mean, maybe you should Layne...it's been nearly 2 and a half months since we've been out." Jussi pointed out.

"I know." Layne sighed. "I know."

He came back and sat on the couch, sitting beside Jussi and wrapping his arms around her.

"You're the most important mommy to me right now." He smiled.

Jussi smiled and turned her head and their lips met.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mom?" Layne smiled a little.
> 
> "Layne! Oh my lord! Layne you've called me! I haven't heard from you in so long! Layne I've missed you!" Nancy exclaimed into the phone, voice quivering like she was going to cry.

Layne sat on the couch, rubbing his knees, heart pounding in his chest. He licked his lips, running a hand through his curls.

He sighed loudly, reaching over and picking up the one land line that they had in their apartment. He listened to the dial tone for a moment, bottom lip quivering before slamming the phone back down. 

"Fuck..." He muttered, sighing shakily, putting his head in his hands as he leaned over.

Jussi walked into the room, holding a clothes basket with Layne's clothes.

"Layne?" She asked as she stood there, brows furrowed and looking at him.

Layne looked up at her, instantly smiling at her presence. 

"Oh hey babe...is that too heavy for you? Do you need me to carry that for you?" Layne asked quickly, referring to the laundry basket.

"No. It's okay. I got it." Jussi chuckled.

She was going to wash Layne's clothes at the apartment laundry mat room, which was a few doors down from their apartment.

"You sure?" Layne asked.

"Yes Layne." Jussi smiled, setting the basket down on the coffee table and coming over to stand between his legs.

Layne smiled as she pulled up her shirt. He rubbed up and down her sides, smiling up at her before leaning forward and placing kisses all over her stomach. He looked up at her and she leaned down and they shared a passionate kiss, tongues touching lightly.

Jussi pulled up, looking down at him.

"What are you doing anyway?" She smiled.

Layne sighed as he continued to rub up and down her thighs.

"Nothing. Just getting ready to call my mom...tell her about everything. I just know she's going to be acting stupid." Layne sighed.

"Oh babe...you don't know that. Maybe she'll be happy to hear from you. Maybe she won't act stupid, maybe she'll be happy for us." Jussi smiled, trying to be positive.

"In a perfect world." Layne replied, brows raised.

Jussi squeezed his shoulder, backing away and getting the basket.

"Do you have your cell phone?" Layne asked as he looked over the couch, watching her as she headed towards the door.

"Yes daddy." Jussi smiled.

"Love you!" Layne called.

"Love you too!" Jussi replied before closing the door, heading for the apartment complex laundry room.

Layne sighed, looking forward again and rubbing his knees again.

"I should just get this shit over with." Layne sighed shakily.

He picked up the phone again, and dialed Nancy's number, his breath stopping in his throat as the phone began to ring. It rang and rang and rang until finally a gruff voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jim?" Layne asked.

"Yeah?" Layne's step dad replied.

"It's me. It's Layne." Layne sighed, tugging at the hem of his shirt with one hand.

"Who? Layne? Oh! Layne! Hey son! How are you!?" Jim exclaimed.

"I'm doing real good. I'm doing good. I'm out of rehab. I'm sober." Layne smiled lightly.

"That's just great Layne. I'm proud of you son. Your mother's going to be delighted to hear this." Jim replied.

"Yeah...is she around?" Layne asked.

Suddenly before Jim could speak, Layne heard his mother's voice in the background.

"Who is that?"

"It's Layne." Jim replied.

"Layne!? Give me the phone!" Layne heard Nancy nearly scream.

He heard a lot of shuffling around and then he heard his mother's desperate and loud voice.

"Layne honey is that you? Layne!?" She exclaimed.

"Mom?" Layne smiled a little.

"Layne! Oh my lord! Layne you've called me! I haven't heard from you in so long! Layne I've missed you!" Nancy exclaimed into the phone, voice quivering like she was going to cry.

"I've missed you too mom." Layne said softly, sighing.

"What's going on with you!? Is everything alright!?" Nancy exclaimed.

"Yeah mom. Everything's fine. It's just fine." Layne said softly.

"What is this number you're calling from? It's a Kirkland area code? Are you not in rehab anymore? Where are you!?" Nancy exclaimed.

Layne smirked, shaking his head.

"Mom I'm out of rehab. I've been out for a month." Layne said softly, lying but not lying.

"A month? What!? Why didn't you call me as soon as you got out! I'm your mother Layne!" Nancy exclaimed, starting to sob lightly.

"Mom...please calm down...I just needed time to myself after I got out. I needed time to reflect and rest. It's been a long year. It's been a really long year and I was just exhausted. I made it through rehab. I'm sober. I'm going to be okay." Layne smiled.

"Layne...that's just great. I'm so proud of you honey. I'm so glad you finally got better. I didn't know how to handle you when you were on drugs. You were just so far and gone and distant." Nancy sniffled on the other end.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry." Layne apologized.

"Well I hope you stay clean and sober this time." Nancy replied.

Layne frowned slightly.

"Oh I am."

"Well what are you doing in Kirkland. Where are you? What are you doing?" Nancy pried.

"I live here, in an apartment. I cleaned out my condo and I sold everything and moved here in an apartment." Layne replied.

"Apartment? Layne why would you want to rent an apartment when you have enough money to buy a house?" Nancy asked.

Layne was silent for a moment.

"Well I'm still kind of sort of figuring out what the course of my life is going to be mom. There's no need to make any quick and swift decisions, I have a long time to decide what I want to do with my life now." Layne frowned slightly.

"That's nice and all honey. I wish you would have called me more during your rehab stay. The only updates I would get were from Liz. She always told me you were doing okay but I still worried that you weren't. You could have at least written me a letter or something!" Nancy complained.

"Yeah. I know mom, but I was just so...listen. I have something to tell you mom." Layne began.

"What is it?" Nancy asked.

Layne noticed that Nancy sounded irritated. He knew his mom well and he knew that she hated beating around the bush and surprises.

"I'm married mom." Layne replied, bracing for his mom's reply.

"Say _what_?" Nancy asked, voice rising.

"Married. I'm married. I've got a wife." Layne smiled into the phone.

"A wife? Layne...when the hell...I had no idea...did Liz know about this!?" Nancy exclaimed.

"Well yeah mom.." Layne began.

"Layne how could you keep something like this from me!?" Nancy exclaimed, interrupting him.

"Because mom! I wanted to tell you myself!" Layne exclaimed back.

"But you should have told me first! I'm your mother Layne! This is big news...married! You're married. Who are you married to? Oh no...Layne you aren't married to that floozy you met in rehab are you?" Nancy complained.

Layne sighed, frowning. He didn't know why he expected anymore out of his mom.

"Watch it mom. She's not a floozy. Don't you dare start judging her! You don't even know her mom. Don't you dare start saying things about her. She's clean, just like me. We got clean together in rehab. She was my rock. I did this for her, so we could have a life together. I'm so in love with her mom, and I'd appreciate it if you could respect that!" Layne frowned.

"I'm just worried Layne...you're very vulnerable right now...you just finished rehab...you should have waited to get married hon...waited until you've lived with this woman for a couple years and see how it would work out. You made a decision too fast." Nancy pointed out.

"Mom! Please don't start telling me how to live my life. I made my own choices and trust me, this is one of the best decisions I've ever made in my life. She's my wife and she loves me, you just don't know. I want you to meet her mom. Please don't form any opinions about her. I want you to meet her. She's not a bad person at all. She's one of the most kindest, sweetest persons I've ever met.

I'd do anything for her." Layne sighed.

"Layne...don't you think you should have taken a year to yourself after rehab, instead of just inviting some woman into your life immediately after rehab? You've gotten yourself into a sticky situation son. If it doesn't work out...she's gonna take half of your money! Did you have her sign a pre-nup!?" Nancy exclaimed.

"Mom...I don't think that's any of your fucking business. Just know that I'm married and that I'm happy. Now do you want to meet my wife or not? Please stop acting like this!" Layne exclaimed into the phone, beginning to get frustrated with his mother.

"Like what?" Nancy asked into the phone, confused.

Layne frowned, clenching his fist. Nancy always acted condescending and then tried to pretend like she didn't know what she was doing when she was called out on it. Layne was still on the phone when Jussi came back in. Jussi set the basket down and started to walk around the living room, tidying up, furrowing her brows when she noticed Layne's voice turned hostile as he spoke into the phone.

"Mom you know how you're fucking acting...treating me like I don't know what I'm doing! You've always treated me that way! Ever since I was a fucking teenager! I'm sick of it mom! When are you going to start treating me like a fucking adult who makes sound decisions! Why do you think every path I take is the wrong path! Everything I do you have something to say! I can't please you ever can I?" Layne exclaimed.

"Layne honey, please calm down! Don't yell at me like that! I'm just concerned honey. You let a lot of people mess your mind up, people you think care about you but are only after what you have. I'm just worried and I don't want anyone else to take advantage of you. I want you to stay clean and sober. I want you to live!" Nancy exclaimed.

"You don't even know what's going on mom! I love her, she's keeping me sane. She loves me and if you would meet her you'd see that she's not using me. She's not after my money. You don't know anything mom! You're judging again! You always do that! This girl is not like any of the other girl's I've dated!" Layne exclaimed.

"Yeah because you've dated some real winners in the past!" Nancy exclaimed sarcastically.

Jussi felt a lump in her throat as she listened to Layne argue with his mother. She knew his mother must have been talking shit about her and it hurt her feelings.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to bring my fucking past up mom? It's over! I'm sober and I don't wanna hear any fucking thing about how I used to use drugs, or the women I used to date! It's only about her right now. She's the only one I care about! We're building a new life together...and if you can't accept that then you can just fuck off!" Layne exclaimed.

"Please stop talking to your mother like this Layne! I love you and I'm only trying to look out for you!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah because you've done a good job about that in the past haven't you!?" Layne exclaimed, eyes pooling with tears, chest pounding.

He was getting emotional now.

"Told me to give up being a rockstar, told me to get a real job and give up on my dreams...fucking kicked me out of the house when I was 18 and I had to work my ass off. I was fucking homeless for 6 months! You didn't know that did you mom! Then you never fucking listened to my music or anything! Only when you fucking wanted something out of me is when you came around back then!" Layne screamed into the phone.

"Layne please...I thought you said you didn't want to talk about the past anymore hon. You're getting emotional. You need to calm down. I'm sorry, I'm your mother and I just wanted what was best for you. I'm proud of what you've accomplished. And I've already told you I just couldn't deal with you when you were on the drugs hon! I just couldn't!" Nancy pleaded.

"Well I fucking needed you mom! And you weren't there...and I met my wife Justine and she's been there for me and I her. She's given me all the support I needed and I'm forever fucking grateful to her for that. If she wasn't here in my life, I'd be dead mom! I'd be fucking dead! You'd be staring at my cold, lifeless and dead body in a casket!" Layne screamed into the phone.

"Stop it Layne just stop it! Please!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Fuck!" Layne sobbed lightly, wiping his eyes. "I wish you'd just be proud of me mom...just for once."

"I am proud of you honey! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It wasn't my intention to upset you!" Nancy exclaimed.

Jussi stood there, brows furrowed, scared and not knowing what to do as she watched her emotional husband.

"Meet my wife...and don't judge her...she's a wonderful person. She's really shy at first but she warms up to people quickly. I want you to meet the woman I love mom. I love her. This is real. Aren't you happy that I've settled down?" Layne sniffled and asked softly.

"Well yes Layne, but I can't help but worry about you. I worry about you." Nancy sighed.

"Start trusting me. Start trusting that I know what I'm doing with my life!" Layne sniffled.

"Are you gonna be okay son?" Nancy asked, sighing.

"Yeah. I guess." Layne sighed.

They sat on the phone for a few minutes, silent and then Nancy spoke up again.

"Layne, there's something I need to ask you." Nancy replied.

"What is it mom?" Layne asked.

"A few months ago, I was worried about you. I hadn't heard from you in months and neither did Liz. I called your accountant to try and find out if you had been spending money. I was worried that maybe you left rehab and went into hiding and started doing drugs again or something. I wasn't sure if that woman had convinced you to leave or something-"

"MOM!" Layne exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's just what I was feeling at the time son. Anyway, he wouldn't disclose any information to me. He told me he couldn't, and when I asked why, he said that my name was removed off of your accounts as a beneficiary. Layne, please explain this to me son. I am your mother, I gave birth to you, why did you take my name off of your accounts?" Nancy asked.

Layne could feel the anger boiling in his system at her question. He gritted his teeth and his face turned red. Jussi had never seen Layne look so angry. She was frozen in her spot. She didn't know what to do.

"Really mom? Fucking really?" Layne asked lowly.

"I'd just like to know. Did you give control of your money to that woman? That woman from rehab? Because son you should never give your spouse complete control of your money. Especially someone from a place like that..." Nancy frowned into the phone.

"Hi mom. It's me. Your son. I nearly killed myself with heroin, huffing paint, sniffing blow and smoking crystal meth. I just got out of rehab after a year and I'm sober and happily married to the woman of my dreams. I'm still alive." Layne replied sarcastically into the phone, loudly.

"I just think it's really fucked up Layne that you've seemed to have chosen this woman over your own family. That's just crazy to me. So if something were to happen to you, she'd get all of your money and your family would be left in the shadows..." Nancy replied, pissed.

"So is that all I am to you? A fucking walking bank!?" Layne exclaimed.

"No Layne...It just hurt my feelings to find out that you did that...I couldn't even find out where you were because of it. I just think that was a fucked up thing to do considering you were a recovering drug addict and we hadn't heard from you for a while!" Nancy exclaimed.

"You know what mom? Fuck you! Fuck you mom! I called you to fucking tell you that I'm happy. I'm happy and clean, and you spew your bullshit...judging my wife! You don't even fucking know her! You have no idea what she even looks like!" 

"Liz showed me a picture!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Oh mom just shut the fuck up and listen to me for once! You know what I'm fucking done. I'm done with your shit. I've got my wife now, and she loves me. She trusts me. She encourages me. How dare you fucking ask me about my fucking money...at a time like this...I just got out of fucking rehab. All you are concerned about is why I took your fucking name off of my fucking accounts...

I thought that bible that you and my real dad like to read says that once you get married, your spouse becomes top priority over your parents!

Well guess what? Justine is my top priority now! And yes if you must fucking know I've made a few changes to accommodate her. 

You sound like you fucking wanted me to die so you could get paid!" Layne screamed into the phone.

"No Layne, that's not it at all, I-" Nancy tried to interject.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Fuck you mom! I'm done with you! I have no time for negative people in my fucking life. I'm so sick of this shit. I'm clean and sober and I want to be happy. Talking with you has not made me happy! 

If that's all you fucking care about is my fucking money, then you can just go fuck yourself. I made this fucking money myself, through hard work...you _never_ fucking supported me. You can't even name an album or a song from my fucking band. Just...I'm fucking done!

You're making my blood pressure go up! Have a nice fucking life Nancy!" Layne screamed.

Layne yelled, slamming the phone down hard on the body. He slammed it multiple times, cursing and he shoved the whole phone to the floor, nearly knocking the end table over. He stood up, hands through his hair, pacing around.

Jussi gasped and jumped at the commotion.

"...Layne?" She asked, tears pouring down her face.

"She's a fucking bitch. How dare she fucking bring that shit up. I fucking hate her! I fucking hate her!" Layne exclaimed. "Why did I come from such a fucked up fucking family!" He exclaimed in a rage.

"I'm sorry." Jussi said softly, sniffling.

Layne was so lost in his own head he wasn't even paying Jussi any mind. 

"I gotta get out of here. I need to get out of here!" Layne mumbled to himself.

He grabbed his jacket.

"Layne!" Jussi exclaimed as Layne headed out the door.

She jumped when Layne slammed the door shut as hard as he could, a picture falling off of the wall. 

She came to the door, quickly opening it and yelling his name. 

"Layne!" She exclaimed.

"I need to go for a fucking drive Jussi. Please leave me alone right now." Layne said angrily, before getting in his firebird, slamming the door shut.

"Layne don't go!" Jussi exclaimed, watching as Layne's mouth was moving as he took off, backing out of the park and driving out of the apartment complex like a bat out of hell.

Jussi was confused. She had never seen Layne act this way before. She walked back in the house, closing the door and picking up the picture that had fell off of the wall.

It was a picture of them, and the glass had cracked from impact. She leaned against the closed front door, starting to cry as she hugged the picture, worried about her husband.

She didn't know what his mom had said to him. She knew that his mom most likely was talking shit about her. Layne had just stormed out and not said anything to her. She didn't know where he was going. 

She didn't know her way around town here. She was in the apartment alone. She and Layne were seldom apart. She was scared.

She tried to call Layne's cell phone a couple of times but he didn't answer. Her heart beat fast in her chest. She was terrified.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later_

Jussi had finished up washing their clothes, sorted and put them up. She tried to keep busy by cleaning, but eventually all the cleaning was done.

She sat on the living room couch, the TV on, not paying attention. Layne had been gone for a few hours and she was not able to get in touch with him. She could feel her eyes pool with tears again as she thought about it. The way he had acted scared her. She had never seen Layne's rage before.

She rubbed her forehead and her stomach, feeling sick and not knowing what to think. Suddenly, in the midst of her worrying, she heard her cell phone ring.

She hastily reached over and grabbed it, checking it before answering it.

"Layne!" She exclaimed.

"Babe..." Layne's voice sounded softly on the other end.

"Layne where are you? What's going on?" Jussi replied, sniffling as the tears fell.

"I'm so fucking sorry about how I acted. I'm about to come home. I just drove around town and went to a few stores. I'm really sorry baby. I was so fucking mad I just needed to go somewhere by myself for a while." Layne said softly.

"I just don't get what's going on with you. You really scared me. You were so happy before I went to the laundry room, and when I got back you were pissed off..." Jussi sniffled.

"I know." Layne sighed. "It's just my fucking mother. I'll explain when I come home. I'm really sorry. I'm about to come home now. Are you hungry? Feel like eating something, maybe a pizza? I can pick one up on the way home babe." Layne sighed.

Jussi sniffled and smiled.

"Yeah a pizza. Please just get cheese. I don't know if any of the toppings will make me sick, and I don't want to find out." Jussi replied.

Layne chuckled.

"Alright. Cheese it is. I love you so fucking much." Layne sighed into the phone.

"I love you too." Jussi smiled and sniffled.

"I'll be home in a little while, I promise you." Layne replied.

"Okay." Jussi smiled.

* * *

Minutes later, Layne walked through the door, a pizza box in his hands. The box was sat on the table and Jussi jumped up, running to embrace her husband. She couldn't help but cry as they were reunited.

Layne hugged her tight, running his hand through her hair, comforting her.

"Sssh I'm back babe. It's okay. I'm really sorry you had to see that. I'm back..the pizza's here. Let's just relax and have dinner." Layne smiled.

"Okay." Jussi smiled, pulling back and looking at Layne.

Layne leaned forward and they shared a kiss before Jussi pulled away, going in the kitchen and getting plates and drinks for them.

Layne had went back outside and came back in with another bag.

"What's that?" Jussi asked as she opened the box, putting a slice of pizza on her plate, beginning to eat immediately.

Layne blushed as he sat down beside her, biting his lip as he took things out of the bag.

"Well I found myself at the mall and they have this neat baby store in there...once I saw this store I totally calmed down. I was fuming over my mother's bullshit.

I kind of went in there and bought some things for the baby." Layne smiled.

"You did?" Jussi asked.

"Yeah...look at these little outfits..." Layne chuckled.

He reached in the bag and started pulling out onsies and shirts and pants.

"Layne...oh my god, this is all so sweet...it looks like you've already bought up the whole store! I didn't even get a chance to go and browse!" Jussi smiled after looking at the outfits Layne had bought for their unborn child.

Layne laughed lightly, kissing her cheek.

"I didn't buy the whole store, and we'll go soon. Tomorrow if you want."

He began to eat a slice of pizza as well, after setting the baby clothes to the side.

"So what happened over the phone with your mother?" Jussi asked softly, sipping her water.

Layne spoke with a mouth full of food.

"She was just being her usual bitchy self. Not letting me get a word in, making sure her opinion was heard, judging my life decisions, not believing in me...saying things about you that aren't true...trying to imply that you are only with me for my money. I told her she doesn't even know you. She hasn't even met you. My mom is just so stupid sometimes!

She wanted to imply that you are only with me for my money...then she goes and asks me outright why did I take her name off of my accounts as a beneficiary.

She's just fucking jealous or something. I don't know, that was a shitty thing to say to your son who's just got out of rehab and is trying to piece his life back together." Layne frowned.

"I'm really sorry." Jussi said softly, lip quivering as she stared down.

She put her hand to her forehead and sobbed lightly.

"Babe..what is it? Don't cry." Layne sighed, brows furrowed, setting the crust of his pizza down and sliding close to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Your mom isn't going to like me. She just thinks I'm some lowlife junkie who's mooching off of you. And I am in a way. I don't even have a GED...I have nothing. I don't do anything. All's I know how to do is strip and fuck..." Jussi rambled.

"No. Fuck no. Don't you start this Justine. Don't get upset over anything my fucking mother says. You know you aren't that way anymore. You still have time to get a GED right now before our son is born. Or you can wait a few years, it doesn't matter as long as you get it. You do have something. You have me. I love you and I don't give a fuck what my mother, or anyone says, it doesn't change the way I feel about you and it never fucking will. You are my number one priority. You and the baby. You are so much more than your past.

Don't you let anyone get to you. My mom is just a bitch. She doesn't even know you. I'm sick of her shit. She's just jealous because I've fallen in love and I'm not around to kiss her fucking ass anymore.

You're so beautiful...mommy. Mother of my child...i love you. Cheer up." Layne sighed.

Jussi wiped her eyes and sniffled, smiling and looking at Layne.

Layne kissed her and pressed his forehead to hers, smiling.

"You'll learn over time that you need to ignore my mom. If I decide to let her in our life. I don't even want to fucking speak to her anymore right now. That shit was just uncalled for...fucking asking me about my fucking money...fucking crazy." Layne muttered.

"Did you tell her that I'm pregnant?" Jussi sniffled.

"No. Not right now. She doesn't deserve to know. I'm not gonna tell her right now." Layne frowned.

"Oh." Jussi sniffled.

"I'm kind of horny...I need some love...it won't hurt the baby will it?" Layne asked softly, kissing Jussi's cheek.

"I wouldn't think so." Jussi chuckled, biting her lip.

Layne smirked, leaning in, his hand on her thigh as he leaned in, tongue first and his lips pressed against hers.

Jussi sighed as Layne kissed her and their tongues touched softly. Layne's hand had been shoved down her panties under her skirt, softly fondling her most intimate parts.

Layne just wanted to relieve some stress and forget about the phone call with his mother. He needed to feel good.

Jussi moaned lightly into the kiss as Layne's fingers moved further down, prodding and poking moist flesh.

Layne smirked into the kiss as he worked her with his fingers, their pizza long forgotten and getting cold.

Suddenly as Layne was fingering her and kissing her, she gasped, pulling away from his lips.

"What?" Layne said breathlessly, lips kiss swollen, face red.

She slapped his wrist.

"Stop it stop it right now!" She exclaimed staring forward, putting her hands on her stomach.

"What is it?" Layne asked, taking his fingers out of her panties and sucking on them as he watched his wife, brows slightly furrowed.

Jussi's heart beat fast. She could feel her eyes pooling with tears again, tears of joy.

"I feel him." Jussi muttered.

"Say what?" Layne asked.

"The baby..I feel him moving...it feels so weird...I can feel him!" Jussi exclaimed, amazed.

"What!? Really!" Layne exclaimed, touching her stomach.

"I don't think you'll be able to feel him yet babe...it feels...I can't explain it...its so weird..." Jussi smiled, sniffling and amazed.

"Baby...baby it's daddy. Can you hear me? I love you!" Layne smiled, leaning down and speaking to Jussi's stomach. 

He kissed it a few times.

"He's stopped now..." Jussi smiled, biting her lip.

"You're gonna be a great mother." Layne sighed, leaning over and kissing her neck.

Jussi sighed and relaxed against Layne.

"Now that baby's seemed to go to sleep...let's go upstairs and fuck." Layne nearly whispered in her ear.

"Alright...daddy..." Jussi smiled.

"Call me that while I'm fucking you." Layne smirked, tugging on her bottom lip.

Jussi giggled and shrugged her shoulders. They got up and went upstairs to their bedroom, the events of the day long forgotten.


End file.
